Another Everyday
by Wordgawk
Summary: What's taking on a mission without anticipation for things not about money?
1. Wait

**Author's note: It was refreshing to play a game with a small cast of characters. It's nice every so often not to have a RPG filled with a million main characters a.k.a Final Fantasy. The great thing about Resonance of Fate is a mission can neatly be stuck in anywhere without interrupting the Big Events. **

* * *

Another Everyday

Zephyr loved waking up to the sun every morning. What was a better way to get to do that than to have a rooftop view of the rays when his eyes opened? The dawning heat was a comfortable way of easing into breakfast. Nothing harsh like getting whapped on the head by that goof Vashyron or the spunky Leanne. He hated waking up to smacks.

Smacks and piercing sounds into the daylight. One of those splitting sounds resonated in the form of a shocked and indubitably girly shriek which flashed his eyelids open.

Leanne. Zephyr recognized her cry of alarm from below, through the emergency exit. His body tumbled out of his bed when his bare feet hit the hard metal platform known as the floor. He hurried to the rooftop hole and slipped through it, nearly breaking his big toe as he stubbed it upon landing.

The gritted curse came, followed by a worried call of her name. Did a monster get inside Sweet Home? Did she get into an accident and hurt herself? Zephyr hobbled over on his good foot as the throbbing sensation radiated up his bumped foot. He quickly scanned around for intruders.

Near the quick dress closet by the doorway stood Leanne, who spun around when she heard the loud clunk of Zephyr's drop. On the beat-up couch in front of the TV sat an upright Vashyron, rumpled shirt and hair indicative of dozing mere moments before. He appeared sleepy and in a confused muddle. He was squinting at the girl as Zephyr rushed over to her.

"You all right?" Zephyr demanded in a sharp tone, ignoring Vashyron's grumble about relaxation as he passed the older man.

Clutched in Leanne's hands was a crumpled sheet of paper and on her face bore an ecstatic expression most definitely not related to a hairy monster attack. In fact, the gamine look in her eyes was the furthest thing from fear.

A deep chuckle sounded from behind Zephyr. Vashyron quipped lightly, "Y'know, Zeph, I _am_ right here. I would've protected your lady love had an atrocious beastie stepped pad or hide in here."

Zephyr fumed at hearing Vashyron's tease. "Shut up. I heard noise. Really loud noise." He began glaring at Leanne, whose eyes still retained its slightly glazed sheen. Maybe she was sick.

Leanne grinned sheepishly. "S-Sorry, Zephyr. I didn't mean to upset you. I, um, read something and got too excited."

Zephyr deflated and the stress holding up his body slackened.

Vashyron cleared his throat in pointed declaration. "Do let us partake in your joy and tell us."

As Zephyr perched on the arm of the overstuffed couch Vashyron slumbered on, he raised a brow in expectation, too.

Pressing her lips together while deciding whether or not to tell the guys her good news, she gave in quickly and bounded over to them. With an excited shake of the paper, she blurted, "Cardinal Dewry wants us to go on a mission for him!"

"Cardinal who?" Zephyr asked over his shoulder to the delegate of the group. He never remembered which Cardinals were who unless they were regulars. This one didn't gong any recognition bells.

Mr. Negotiator paused to turn the name over in his mind, then a funny smile broke out on his face. "Cardinal Dewry wouldn't happen to be tall, not dark, but extraordinarily handsome, would he? He has a love for pens, if I'm correct."

Leanne's smile burned as bright as the town's neon lights. "That's him! I've heard rumors for so long about how gracious he is."

Oh, he was one of _those_ Cardinals. The kind who put stock in wooing women and raking in deliveries from hapless hunters like themselves. Zephyr sighed. "What's the big deal with him?"

Vashyron wagged a pointer finger at the reticent boy. "Don't knock Cardinal Dewry. He's been on countless wish lists from small fry like us _because_ of his graciousness. Being like that has gotten him far and not just with the femmes. Getting far means our pockets are much heavier with his coin."

Irritation caused a restless shrug from Zephyr. "Acting nice and all doesn't make a ton of money. Work does."

Leanne stomped a foot at his stubborn attitude. "It does get far. You two could learn a lesson from him."

Being the ladies' man, Vashyron naturally was the first to protest. "Hey, I am beguiling when I care to be. And so can Zephyr, here."

He could be charming, whatever that meant. Zephyr didn't have a formal definition of the word, but it had to do with being skilled with words or something close to it. What was the big hoot about being someone like that? He could charm the pants off Cardinal what's-his-name if he put his mind to it.

Yes, Zephyr could kick his ass if he tried to pull off anything suspicious. Doing it for her sake had to be a little debonair in Leanne's mind.

Pants. Zephyr consciously glanced down at his rumpled pajama bottoms. He had to change.

* * *

Vashyron smiled to himself in the bathroom mirror as he tamed his long hair into its usual ponytail. Ah, the remarkable wonder of a fresh shower in the morn. He felt like a whole other self after sudsing and standing under the spray of steaming water. A new change of clothes and a new day. Awesome.

He thought back to his startled awakening. While not the most harmonious way to start one's day, he got his share of enjoyment. While the distance between him and Leanne's room was measurably shorter than Zephyr's rooftop dwelling and her room, Zephyr always clamored down the rooftop exit if something seemed amiss with her. It was kind of cute to see him flustered when most things didn't phase him.

"Are you done yet?" came the muffled -but noticeably chipper- tone of Leanne through the closed door.

His smirk grew wider at hearing her want to see a client for once. He was the one always dragging her and Zephyr to these prestigious people. Dragging sometimes in the literal sense when it came to the recalcitrant Zephyr. "Just about, sweet cakes."

Vashyron glanced at the doorknob and twisted it to surprise Leanne. She jumped when the door swung open without warning. She was certainly on her toes today. He tilted his head playfully as he stepped out. Leanne had taken extra care to wear a long dress free of wrinkles. A dress, Vashyron noted, which showed off her proportions quite nicely. The hip-hugging fabric drew eyes to her waist, and the chest... well, he wasn't about to openly gawk because it would only earn him a slap in the face, but let's say small racks had their appeal when curved in the right outfit. His eyes flew back to her face.

Leanne noticed his once-over. "Is it appropriate? Not too sloppy, is it? Don't want to be sloppy in front of a Cardinal."

No worries about slovenly attire coming from her this visit in Chandelier. "You're as cute as a button."

"Cute?"

Somehow this word annoyed Leanne and a tiny crease set in her forehead. Vashyron amended in his next breath, "...I meant the kind of button that attracts the eyes of all no matter what."

Now Leanne blushed and Vashyron knew just how much she anticipated this trip. She wanted to get more than landing the job. He laughed outright at his muse, earning him a bewildered frown from Leanne.

Zephyr had better watch out.

* * *

**Author's note: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Go

**Author's note: Basel becomes a land of gossip? Hmm.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, you're ready?" came Zephyr's inquiry over her shoulder. Everyone stood outside the expansive mass of double doors which led into the luxurious interior of Cardinal Dewry's abode.

It was the question rattling inside her brain. Ever since she heard Melly at Lily's Boutique gossip about the fine and wonderful Cardinal Dewry, Leanne couldn't resist the intrigue. They had met a few months ago during one of her shopping trips to the clothing shop. Having spoken to Melly and gotten to know her, Leanne wasn't going to call her a liar when it came to news about Cardinals. Cardinals were a part of her everyday news.

"Leanne?"

Leanne originally thought all Melly's talk was a bunch of bull. But the more she heard about the Cardinal from Melly's dreamy conversations, the more Leanne felt the desire to meet the man behind all the mystery. And here she was at last.

"Leanne!"

She jumped at the chorus of the guys' calls on both her sides.

A flash of concern crossed Zephyr's face. "You ok? If you're not feeling so good..."

She opened her mouth to reply, but Vashyron cut in. "Oh, she's _fine._" His toothy grin creeped her out. What was wrong with him?

"Hey, are you the one not feeling so hot, Vashyron?" Leanne tried to return his blithe eying, but she felt her insides burning in anxiety. What was the Cardinal like?

"Come on, let's get the approval and be done with everything." Zephyr hushed whatever argument was about to brew between the two of them.

Vashyron straightened and faced forward. "Ladies first."

Leanne slowly took in a breath to calm herself. She could do this. Like Zephyr said, they'll go in, get details, and be out before they knew it.

She pushed at the heavy double doors and listened to them creak open. Warm light filled the hallway from candlebras lining the walls.

A maid showed them inside a study room. Leanne gulped upon seeing Cardinal Dewry seated at a massive mahogany desk.

Vashyron had been right about the Cardinal's fair looks; the man appeared about Vashyron's age and had hair and eyes such a pale tan color they almost seemed white.

"Welcome, my guests." Cardinal Dewry's sedate greeting belied the thumping in Leanne's chest. Stand still, let Vashyron handle the nice talk.

Vashyron followed through as he introduced everyone. Dewry rose from his chair as the ponytailed hunter spoke and shook each of their hands, ending with Leanne's.

Dewry didn't release his grasp of her right away. "How interesting to see a lady as a mercenary. So few pass my way."

"I'm happy to be of assistance to you, Cardinal Dewry."

Dewry's steady fingers fell away from her own as he let go. He looked away at an angle, as if listening for something far off. "I'm sure you will, my dear."

Cardinal Dewry began to pace. "I have a shipment arriving in Cranktown. An old friend told me he would deliver it, but due to some traveling snags he is unable to."

Vashyron considered his words. "It sounds fine."

"My acquaintance will be at the inn. Look for the gentleman with the blue case." Dewry smiled in relief at their acceptance. He explained a last few details. As he did so, his eyes kept flicking in Leanne's direction, as if pondering something.

"Then, we'll be on our way." Vashyron nodded in farewell and began to step back toward the exit.

"Can I request one last favor?" The Cardinal interrupted Leanne's thoughts of escaping. She didn't hate Dewry. In fact, she was allowing herself to plunge into the mindful whooping delight her friend had spasmed into when describing the Cardinal to her. The rumors about him were true. Rumors about people which came true were rare in such a gigantic world of Basel.

Vashyron, ready for duty, nodded respectfully. "What else can we do for you?"

"Actually, this favor pertains to Miss Leanne."

"She's busy." The bite of words came from Zephyr who had remained silent this whole visit.

His comrades secretly threw him a scathing glare as Dewry shuffled through pages of a hardbacked journal.

Leanne, despite her shaking insides, let her curiosity rule. She turned to stare straight at Cardinal Dewry. "What Zephyr is saying is can you give us details?"

"The finer details I wish to speak only to you, Leanne." Dewry watched her as he stated this. His light gaze swept up to the men next to her. "My errand with her will take a scant hour or so. Is this acceptable?"

Leanne opened her mouth to answer no when Vashyron rushed in with a yes.

The Cardinal beamed, as if this news made his day. He turned his back to them to speak with his maid standing behind him. Leanne took the chance to stick her tongue out at Vashyron to which he returned fire with his own.

* * *

Back at home, Leanne dreamily traced the script of her name on the envelope. She couldn't believe he did such a thing.

"How much is the extra cheque?" came Zephyr's voice from her right.

"T-there's no money here. Just a note."

It was more than a note. Cardinal Dewry wrote a page of poetry. He was inspired by her presence, he said to her.

As much as Leanne didn't want to give in, she honestly was flattered. Maybe Dewry did compose poetry for all the female hunters who crossed his path, but Leanne liked to be inspiration. How many people wrote poetry out of thin air for a random person they just met? He actually sat down, watched her for a while, then began scrawling.

Zephyr was about to walk out of the room when he heard nothing of monetary value, but he stopped short. "Did anything happen between you and that Cardinal?"

Leanne looked blankly at him. Vashyron was the guy who normally asked this kind of stuff. "Does it matter?"

"Of course! If he did, I'll go and straighten him out." Zephyr tightly crossed his arms.

More like destraighten him. Leanne winked at him. "Girl's secret, sorry."

It took willpower to keep nonchalance on her face as she swayed around him to go to her room.

- THE END -


End file.
